


Leliana's "Antony"

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Secret Children, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: So, this story you might recognize as part of one of my other stories, that specific one being on hold indefinitely, I felt ok to borrow their storyline.Liliana has always fascinated me, what's behind that cool rogue exterior, what was she up to those years after the Hero. I also feel that there is a serious lack of Leliana stories, adding in that Anthony wouldn't shut the hell up. Here is the result.





	1. A mouse in his pocket

Anthony sat with his men in the main ballroom of the dilapidated estate, they had turned the room into sort of a gathering place. Their current employer had offered them the estate as a perk to the job. However, he didn't realize that one, it was in the middle of the damn Fallow Mire. Two, she would be living with them. And three, the bitch was bat shit, fucking crazy. 

Listening to them give a report about their target. How she swelled with life, and how the King of Ferelden and her father, the Inquisitor himself doted on her, it was both endearing and annoying at the same time. 

He remembered a time when he had the same reason as the King to smile. How he had worshiped her with his body offering her his soul. Lying in their bed at night, whispering of a promised future, their growing child pressed between them. 

Not feeling very social Anthony quietly, left the group, standing on the balcony overlooking the mire. It was calm tonight, but then no one was disturbing the water, that's what made the permanent residence of the Mire restless. Staring out into the darkness, the flair of his match and the resulting glow from the tobacco he lit filled the night. Scrutinizing the sky as his lungs filled with the rich smoke from the tevinter blend of tobacco, very few stars found their way into the Fallow Mire night sky. 

He hadn't thought about her much in years, small things, though, brought it all back, slamming into him at the most inopportune times. The smell of lavender and leather, an Orlesian accent saying his name, “Antony.” Or the flash of red hair and a beautiful singing voice would always take him back to when he was young and foolishly in love. 

She had left him in the middle of the night, her body just starting to become heavy with their child. There was no fight, no argument, he made love to her that night and awoke to only a note. With the stroke of her quill, she broke his heart and stole his only child. He hunted for her for months, but a woman like her, if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. 

He received a cryptic note over a year later, telling him to stop looking for them, there was nothing to search for. It was years before he saw her again, and even then Anthony had only seen her once. It was by accident, he had been on a job at the Winter Palace and she had been there, when they were introduced she acted as if they had never met. 

Later, when she was alone he cornered her, even after all that time and all the resentment he had built up telling himself he hated her. He knew he would forgive her everything, had she only asked. When he demanded to know at least of their child, her laugh was cold and bitter, her words cut deeper than her daggers ever could, he could still feel her hand on his cheek as she spoke. 

"Oh Antony, you fool, don't you know that people like us, we don't get to have families. The woman and the child you loved are long gone.”

Once again, she walked away from him, this time, he watched her do it. A woman he didn't know, replaced the one he had loved so much. He heard later that evening she had the title, Left hand of the Divine. He idly wondered what she was doing now that Divine Justinia was gone, no doubt making some other man’s life miserable.

He’d carried the letter with him since the day he found it, even now years later, he lied to himself, saying it was so he would never forget how love made you weak. Carefully, he unfolded the parchment, words he had recited a million times mocked him once more. 

“My heart, I fear that I have made terrible enemies, frightful ones that will tear us apart and danger our child, I will come back to you when it’s safe. I know that you would protect us with your life, I have watched one love die, I can’t bear to watch another. Till we can be together again, forever, your Kitten.” 

Snorting at the naivety of the words, and how foolish he had been, once upon a time. It was a hard way to learn that love only made you weak, or crazy. His current job was proof positive of both, his employer was fucking nuts and the King of Ferelden was going to be brought down by his love for a woman. 

Anthony was ready to call it a night, about to head back to his apartments in the estate. From the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the "locals" had surfaced from the water. Casually, from his higher vantage point, he tossed a throwing knife at it, watching the corpse, fall back into the water. 

Anthony waited a moment to make sure the disturbance in the water didn't turn into more of a hassle. Satisfied that it was quiet he turned to go back in, muttering to himself, “had to be in the middle of the fucking Fallow Mire.”

Back in his rooms, Anthony was reading all the detailed reports on this job from his men. Cursing he threw the crumpled parchment into the fire, “Maker damn her! At this rate, I won't have any men left when this crazy bitch is done.” 

Sighing, he fell back in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, downing the whiskey in his glass. He was about to pour himself another, needing the spirits to go deal with the insane woman somewhere in the estate. 

The soft tentative knock on his outer door had his head snapping up, normally his men beat on his door and then barged in, even then, they normally used the other door that was inside the estate. If someone was at his door, they had to have passed the men posted. Who the fade could it be, He hadn't requested any company in his bed tonight. Shouting: “It’s open.” 

He sat there waiting for the person to enter, fast becoming annoyed at the interruption to his getting drunk. If it was another Chantry member asking him if he had found Andraste yet, he would run them through and leave them to the Mire.

Anthony stormed over to the door ripping it open far more forcefully then he had intended, shouting: “What the fuck do you want?” Before he knew who was standing there.

He felt bad the moment his eyes locked on the terrified young girl standing in the pouring rain on the other side, his face softened when he saw the tiny thing, shake holding out a note. 

Muttering some form of apology to the girl, he took the note. She simply nodded and stared at his boots, waiting for him to dismiss her. Looking at the top of the little girls head, he felt like an ass, “are you hungry?” 

She peeked up at him through her stringy dirty, matted, wet hair. It was on the tip of her tongue to say no and run away, but her stomach growled loudly at the smell of food coming from the room. 

Anthony opened the door wider, nodding at the table. “I was just about to eat and wouldn't mind the company.” Like a little mouse, she scurried to the table and sat, her eyes still downcast. 

Shaking his head as he ladled out a hearty portion of stew in a bowl for her and tore off a chunk of bread. “I don't have any wine, or whatever it is children drink.” 

Shaking her head her voice small, “this is good, thank you.” 

He sat across from her, watching her eat. The poor thing was filthy and half-starved. 

Ripping open the note, he read the words, brows drawn in, in confusion. Waving the note at the child. “Who sent you? Why would I care what the Inquisition’s Spymaster does in some backwater village.” 

The little girl looked like she might cry, shaking her head, “I don't know sir, I was just told to bring this to the Commander of the Blue Lily.” 

Anthony shook his head, reading the words over again:

“It's been brought to my attention, that a man such as yourself might have interest in the habits of the Inquisition's Spymaster outside of Skyhold. It has been reported that since taking up residence in Skyhold, the Spymaster; not under the banner of the inquisition has traveled to a small village between Skyhold and Fereldan. She has made this trip at least once a month, sometimes more in secret, since her arrival at the fortress.” 

Anthony contemplated the words, interesting to know that the Inquisitor’s Spymaster was a woman, even more, interesting was the fact that she had a secret, that secret whatever it was, made her weak. Maybe, just maybe he could use this secret and get his crew out of this mess with the witch somehow. 

He wasn't sure how this mission was going to end, now that he knew the target was the Queen of Ferelden, they needed an exit plan. He had been away when his new second in command had taken this job, if Anthony himself had been there, he would have laughed at the crazy bitch and walked away; instead, the kid fell for the beautiful face and flattery. Now the reputation Tony had spent a lifetime cultivating, was on the line. 

It was one thing to eliminate a mistress or even a minor up start lordling, but the fucking Queen, Maker he was all kinds of screwed on this job. If he succeeded, he was a traitor to the crown and would be hunted for the rest of his days. If he failed, he was as good as dead in some horrible way, be it torture and execution or at the hands of the witch herself, he wasn't sure which would be worse. 

The best he could hope for was maybe this Spymaster offered him some way out of this shit storm. Maybe whatever her secret was, he could use as leverage to save his own skin and possibly the Queen’s as well.

Looking at his dinner guest he smiled, seeing the color come into her pale cheeks. “What's your name little one?” 

Watching as she swallowed a large chunk of bread soaked in gravy. “Piper, MiLord.” 

Snorting Anthony shook his head, “oh little mouse, I am no lord, just call me Tony. So this note, why did they send you?” 

Piper shrugged, “I was begging in the streets in Redcliff and a woman came up to me, handed me that letter, and told me to head here and give this to you.”

Aghast, Anthony shook his head, he knew the answer but had to ask. “Tell me you have a horse?” 

Shaking her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “No Mi Lo… I mean Tony, I walked.”

Leaning over he looked at her feet, they were practically bare, scraps of what had once been shoes covered them, but he could see they were a bloody mess. “Mouse, do you have a place to stay the night?” 

Shaking her head sadly, “No Tony, I, well I'm just going to sleep on the side of the road when I get tired walking back.” 

His voice softened, knowing this answer as well, but needing to hear it from her anyway. “Little mouse, where is your family?”

Shaking her head, he watched as her shoulders slumped, this time the tears did fall. “I’ve never had one.” 

Sighing, Tony might be a mercenary for hire, but he wasn’t heartless, he couldn't send this child back out into the fallow mire. How she made it here the first time was amazing, he doubted her luck would hold out a second trip alone. Maker, he didn't know what he would do with her but then isn't that what he did, he took in the strays, the ones that polite society cast out for whatever reason. 

Looking over at the hearth, there was his inherited three-legged mubari, most would have just put him down. Tony was the champion of the forgotten, what was one little girl added to his motley crew. “So mouse, can you read?” 

She shook her head sadly. Tony looked at her very seriously, “Would you like to learn? Because I find myself needing some assistance with my old dog here, and I know that he likes it when I read to him at night, soothes the tired soul. If I taught you how to read and cipher, maybe you could help me keep the old boy happy?”

Her eyes lit up, “oh Tony I will try my very bestest, and until I know how, I can just pretend to read to him and tell him stories. Oh please! I swear you won't know I'm here, you don't have to feed me or anything, I won't be any trouble!!. And I can sleep wherever he sleeps, and brush him and bath him and feed him. It doesn't even matter that he only has 3 legs, I only have two and I walk just fine.”

Tony sat there trying not to laugh, rubbing the scruff on his chin, he pretended to contemplate her offer. “Well, we can try it and see if he even likes you, but if you are going to be here then you have to have a bath and decent clothes and shoes for walking him. If you join the Blue Lily, you represent me and I can't have people thinking I mistreat the people in my employ.”

Her face fell, “I see, well I’m sorry… I don't have any other clothes.”

Going to the door in the hall, Tony opened it bellowing: “Carter!!” A young man appeared shortly. “Yes, Tony?” 

Smiling at the boy he had taken him in, three years ago when the lad was in much the same shape as the little mouse was now. “Carter, this is Piper, she is thinking about becoming our new, master of the hounds.” 

The boy looked confused. “But Tony, we only have one…” Then he saw the little thing and it dawned on him what his boss was doing, “Master of the hounds, finally, someone worthy to step into that job.” 

Tony looked down at Piper, “so what do you say? I will feed, clothe, shelter and pay you. Do you want the job?” Tony almost burst out laughing when his little mouse held out her hand to him, taking his big one she shook it vigorously expressing emphatically: “You have a deal, Tony.”

Carter held open the door to the hall, “Come with me miss Piper, we need to get you cleaned up and some changes of clothes, can't have people thinking we don't look after our own, have you eaten?” 

Anthony smiled as the young lad took the little girls hand, Tony could hear Carter telling her all about Mrs.Wentley the cook, and how she would make sure that Piper had everything she needed. 

Anthony was still contemplating the note, his drink long-forgotten trying to figure out who had sent it and why. Was it a trap? Probably, it would either end up being his savior or his undoing. 

Looking up when there was a soft but consistent knock on his open-door. He was shocked at what stood in his doorway, he knew she was young, but Maker she was just a baby. Grinning he held his hand out to the clean, dressed and he suspected overfed little pixie. “Welcome back little mouse.” 

Slipping her tiny hand into his large one, she followed him over to the hearth where Bear was sleeping, kneeling beside the giant dog Tony softly petted him, making the animal stir and look at them. 

Tony whispered, “Bear lost his family and his leg about a year ago to the things in the mire, and he's been sad and lonely ever since, I can barely get him to eat. Most days all he does is sleep, I need you to help him, do you know anything about Mubari’s?” 

She was softly petting the giant dog as she whispered. “No.” 

Anthony nodded, “Mubari’s bond or imprint on people, and Bear belonged to my best friend Charles; Charles had, had Bear since he was a pup. When Charles died last year, it broke Bears heart. I was hoping that maybe a little girl with beautiful brown eyes and copper penny hair could maybe mend an old dogs heart?” 

He watched as the little girl laid beside the dog who was probably older than she was. The old hound lifted his head, sniffed the newcomer and moved his head to her lap. Her little fingers caressing the dog's fur as she softly sang to him.”

Anthony left the two, to get acquainted so he could find a room for his new master of the hounds. Normally it would be in the stables with the hounds, but seeing as they only had one dog and she was so tiny, he couldn't stomach the thought of her sleeping out there, especially when Bear never did.

When he returned to the two of them, Bear’s eyes shifted watching Tony but his head didn't move. The telltale sign everything was good, Bear was wagging his tail nub at Tony, making the man smile, it had been a long time since that stump wagged. Kneeling down Tony picked her up in his arms, he was momentarily overcome with thoughts of being robbed of moments like this. 

Carrying Piper to his bedroom he whistled, and bear lopped along behind them slowly. The dog awkwardly jumped on the couch and curled up leaving a nest of dog and back of the couch for Tony to place Piper in. He couldn't help himself, reaching down he smoothed the shiny copper locks from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Asleep like this, his heart clenched with the need to protect. 

The only room he felt safe to let her have was the sitting area he never used attached to his own bedroom. Which meant that he could leave the door open that joined their rooms, that way he could hear her in the night if she needed him. Covering her in a blanket he slipped into his own room to call it a night, he would deal with the message tomorrow.

Somewhere in the early hours, Anthony was awoken when his bed suddenly had a dog and child in it. Her eyes were barely open as she crawled in sandwiched between him and Bear. 

She had been in his life for 2 days, Piper and Bear were becoming fast friends and the color in her cheeks made him want to cheer, she no longer cowered when he came into the room. 

Right now her laugh was echoing as she sang to the old dog, Tony was reading reports on various things he had his fingers on. Looking up he was startled. The Witch was standing there staring at Piper. Cautiously he called to Piper, “little mouse, come over here.” 

Looking up from the floor where she was brushing bear, she was startled. She hadn't even noticed the woman in the room, hurrying she did as she was told and the dog followed. 

Standing up Anthony placed himself between the witch and his little mouse. “Something I can help you with Felicia?”

Smiling she shook her head, “I could hear singing, and I was wondering who it was.” Trying to look around the large man, Tony kept shifting so that Piper was out of the witches view, he could hear the low growl of Bear. 

Subconsciously his hand rested on his daggers’ hilt in a not so veiled threat. Sniffing Felicia turned pausing before she left, “I would hate to have to eliminate any distractions.” 

Before Tony could react, Bear was charging at the witch in full Mubari rage, three legs or no. From behind him, he heard her little voice commanding. “Down Bear!” The dog halted his attack, still growling at the intruder. 

Tony nodded at the hound. “I think you should leave Felicia before something unfortunate happens.”

Waving a hand of dismissal. “You think I'm afraid of a 3 legged mongrel.” 

Bear not liking the insult lunged at her, making Felicia shriek, and Tony laugh. “If you were smart Felicia, yes, you would be.” 

Without waiting for her reply, he swung the door closed not caring that she was still standing there.

Looking at Piper, she was shaking, without much thought, he held his arms out to her, Piper ran over and buried her face in his hip as she clung to him. Rubbing her back, he made soothing noises, “it's ok little mouse, she scares the shit out of me too.”

After that, it felt like around every corner the witch was lurking, he couldn't let Piper out of his sight. The one time he had left her alone asleep, he came back and Felicia was standing over her. 

She wasn't hurting her, in fact, it was almost motherly how she smoothed the hair off the sleeping child's forehead, he still didn't like it, or trust her. 

Snatching her arm he spun her to face him. Hissing the words. “What game are you playing at witch?” 

The laughter that bubbled from her lips dripped with insanity, her eyes wild and unfocused. “You don't even know what you have dear Anthony, but I know… Oh yes. I know, and now I know just how to motivate you, to get the job I'm paying you for doing.”

Shoving her into the hallway he hissed. “Don't push me you crazy bitch, Bear isn't the only one who bites when cornered.”

Slamming the door, he cringed when Piper's head popped up sleepily, in a soft voice he whispered: “go back to sleep little mouse, I'm sorry.”

Snuggling back down, curled up on Bear and the couch she was soon out again. Sitting there he watched her sleep, fingering the letter she had brought him. Maybe it was time to switch sides, Felicia’s threat hung pregnant in the air, and he knew he couldn't protect her alone.

The Fallow Mire was never a happy place, but leaving at night was suicidal. Gathering Piper and Bear into his bedroom he barred the doors. Soothing her back to sleep when she stirred, for the first time ever Tony wished he had magic, that way he could ward the room, cold steel would have to do. Laying down next to Piper, with Bear protectively on the other side of her, they fell into a restless sleep.

Before first light, Anthony was packed and ready to move out. Taking the small group of men he had staying in the Fallow Mire with him, even Mrs. Wentley, he didn't want to leave any of his crew behind to face Felicia’s wrath. He left the witch a vague note, saying he had a lead and would be in touch. 

The ride out of the Mire was blessedly uneventful, they managed to disturb the water minimally and where they did, his men dispatched the corpses that rose up. Piper was riding with him, Bear not far behind with Mrs. Wently in the supply wagon. When they were not in as much danger, he would let the old hound lop along to stretch his legs. 

It took hours, but finally blowing out the breath he had been holding, they crossed over into the Hinterlands. 

Bandits he could handle, hell half of them were his men anyhow. The dead, he didn't like dealing with, it was unnatural, a dead man should stay that way, had always been Tony's opinion. 

Halfway across the Hinterlands, they made camp on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He could see signs of a high dragon he would take it out if he had to, but in his experience, it was like most wild things; you give it a wide berth and they leave you alone.

Dog and girl were in a ball together by the fire, each curled around the other protectively. Anthony couldn't help but smile at how in a short week, the little mouse had brought himself and his cantankerous dog out of their hard shells. 

The rest of the trip to the little village was dare he say, fun. Piper took turns riding with people, each man teaching her things like tracking and herbology, birds, trapping. She had the most fun learning to fish, the trip that would have taken them 2 hard days, took them a leisurely 6 and not one person complained. By the time they reached Redcliff, they were refreshed and relaxed, singing amended drinking songs appropriate for young ears.

His scouts told him that some of the Inquisition were in Redcliff, more importantly, the Inquisitor’s Spymaster was there. That evening fed, bathed and tucked away in the rooms above the tavern, he made her swear she would open the door to only him. Before he closed the door behind him, Tony looked at Bear, silent words passing between man and beast to keep her safe.

He was sitting in the far corner of the tavern, not quite in darkness but enough that most wouldn't notice him. He had on unremarkable clothing, and for the most part, looked like every other man in the room just drinking with friends. Watching the door, he saw some of the Inquisition soldiers come and go, wondering how he would know the spymaster when he saw her. The only reports about her he had were that she was shapely and as deadly as she is beautiful, so not really helpful. 

His second, hit his arm, nodding at the hooded figure slipping into the back room. Checking his daggers Tony slipped around the way she had disappeared. Standing in the hallway alone, he was listening, trying to tell what way she had gone. Dashing down one hall, he rounded a corner and came to a dead end. Looking around at the walls, that's when he felt the blade at his throat. 

Swallowing rapidly, he took a deep breath, preparing to try and charm his way out of this. Her voice caressed his ear, “Hello Antony, it's been a while.” 

He spat the word, “Liliana.” Flipping her around, Anthony pressed her into a door. 

He had her chest pressed against the wood, his body covering hers. By her lack of fight, he was under no false pretense that she hadn't let him shift their position. His breath on her neck, as she grappled with the handle of the door he had her pressed against. 

Forcing her through the open door, neither letting down their guard, the sound of the heavy door closing behind them. Looking over the woman who had haunted his dreams for years, he nodded. “You look good, the Inquisition suits you.” 

Tony watched her raise an eyebrow in amusement at his comment, he still knew her body well enough to know that while she looked relaxed, she was anything but. Her beautiful blue eyes locked on his chocolate brown ones, 

Liliana spat accusingly. “Why are you following me? Your men are clumsy, and this here.” She waved at their encounter in the hall. “Was just sad, what happened to the rogue who taught me everything I know? The man that could slit your throat, take your gold, your virtue, and your heart; disappearing in the night, all before you realized it had happened?”

It was Tony’s turn to smirk at her assessment of him, “Kitten, you were the one who left me in the night, taking something far more precious to me than gold.” 

Waving her hand at him, she didn't have time to deal with this, she was so close this time. All her sources had said that the people she was looking for, were in the area and had been for some time now, she just prayed they were still here. A thought flashed in her head, she could have him help her, but then it would require letting the man back into her life, and telling him her secret.

She watched him with a slight curve to her lips, as she waited for his answer. He was leaning against the table in the unoccupied room, his dexterous fingers spinning his dagger, something she remembered he did when he was agitated and didn't know what to do with his hands. “I have a few irons in the fire, and I was passing through, when my ears told me that the Inquisitor’s Spymaster was skulking around Redcliff, I made it my business to introduce myself.” 

Snorting she rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. “Your ears, it had nothing to do with the Spymaster being a woman, I’m sure. So how is Charles anyhow?” 

Anthony looked up at the mention of his best friend's name, she flinched at his words. “Dead.” 

For a moment he thought she was going to comfort him, at that moment he wasn't sure he wouldn't let her. Standing up straight, she headed to the door, her hand was on the handle when his soft voice pleaded with her, making her pause. “After everything you took from me, at least tell me you're happy?” 

Her one hand against the worn wood of the door, her other still on the handle. Taking a deep breath she pressed her forehead to it, Tony watched as she remembered herself, any vulnerability slipped away, in its place was a woman he didn't know. 

Leliana steeled her back, yanking the door open, she couldn't look back at him or she wouldn't go. The slight tremble in her voice was the only indication she wasn't in as much control as she would have him believe. “Oh, Anthony, I thought you would have figured it out by now. People like us, who have done the things we have done, don't get the happily ever after...Good to see you again, take care of yourself... Husband.” 

His sad chuckle and words followed her out as she closed the door. “You too, wife.”


	2. Hello Kitten

Checking on Piper, Tony smiled at dog and girl, they were curled up together in the little bed next to his. Sitting in their rented room he watched out the tiny window that gave him a wonderful view of the back alley. Lost in thought, movement caught his eye. Looking down, there were some less than scrupulous men who he knew dealt in elven and human trafficking, specifically young girls. 

Slipping to the side of the window, he cracked it slightly making sure not to draw attention as he watched the 4 men standing there. His breath caught in the back of his throat when he saw a fifth person join them, judging by the curve of the newcomer's hips it was a woman, she had her back to him. Under his breath, he whispered, “Turn around and tell me who you are…”

She was showing them a small portrait, the hand gestures of the men made it look like they knew something and were negotiating. His heart went out to the woman probably an elven mother looking for her snatched child. Looking behind him he watched the rise and fall of Piper’s chest, reassuring himself that she was safe, he made a mental note to not let her go anywhere without him. Turning back to the window he eased it open further, trying to overhear anything, maybe he and his men could be of some help to her.

A sudden gust of wind blew through the alleyway, pushing back the woman's hood slightly. Her name bubbled from his lips before he could pull it back. “Liliana!?” If she heard him speak her name she didn't acknowledge it. Leaning closer in the window trying to see what she was up too, the wind carrying her voice and the desperation it held. “Please, look again, have you seen her. The last reports I have, say that she was seen here in the last few months.”

Slipping out of his rooms Tony was leaning against the wall, his cloak drawn around him as he waited for Leliana to come out of the alleyway. 

His mocking voice stopped her in her tracks, “Misplace something kitten?” 

Her head snapped up at the nickname she had long forgotten. Tugging her cloak around her tighter like armor. “Inquisition business.” He knew she was lying, but he also knew she would never tell him the truth unless she needed his help, picking a fight, was not the way to get that invitation.

Nodding, Anthony pushed off from the wall. “Right, I see. Well if you need me, I'm available.” The invitation held more than the offer of assistance. 

He couldn't help but smile. Watching her face, he saw every tell she had. Most thought she was unreadable, a skill she had cultivated over years of need, but not for him. For Tony, she was open and raw. Reaching out he cupped the side of her face, running his finger over her cheek, when she leaned into his hand, he could feel the familiar tug of emotions he had long buried under enough alcohol to kill a drufalow. Resting her hand over his she pulled away. “Thank you for the offer Antony, I’m fine, it’s fine.”

He watched her pull her hood down closer around her face as she disappeared into the night.

Thinking to himself, “What are you up to, my girl?”

His men informed him in the morning that the Spymaster had left in the night; reading the note as he watched Piper and Bear eat breakfast. 

Taking his small reading glasses off, he sat back and sighed, what was he doing? He knew nothing about raising kids, he should find her a family. Absently he rubbed the ache in his heart that thought created, they should keep moving maybe he could take her to Ferelden, find her a job, or a home in the castle. From everything he had learned about the new Queen she would have mercy on Piper, he would probably end up in chains, wouldn't be the first time, just hopefully not the last. 

The small group headed out at dusk, traveling as best they could, one of the men pointed out the cottage that the King and Queen liked to stay at when they traveled between the two cities. 

Making camp just outside of the little village, he still didn't have any idea what he was doing, or what side he was on, right now it was whatever side kept his new charge safe, Felicia’s words haunting him. 

In the predawn hours Tony slipped away from the camp alone, staying out of sight, he surveyed the small village as it sleepily came awake. It was a simple village, big enough to have its own mill and blacksmith, but small enough that the residents all knew each other. It was the kind of place, Tony and Leliana had foolishly talked about making a home someday, that was a lifetime ago. 

Headed back to camp he came across a figure slipping through the trees, hanging back he watched as the figure approached a secluded cottage. Following thinking to himself, it couldn't be? Muttering: “What in the Makers name are you up to Kitten?” He watched his estranged wife as she held her arms out and a little girl running into them, he was close enough that he could hear them talking unguardedly. 

Watching Liliana’s face, it was unchecked joy as she held the young girl who was equally excited to see her. Anthony could hear the shrieks of, “Momma, you are back already!” Lili’s smooth purr of, “Yes my little dove, I’m back just like I promised.”

An older woman came out, smiling at the exchange, calling to the two. “Come, both of you and have breakfast, Emma let your Momma breath.” The older woman held her arm out to Leliana who had her arm wrapped around the young girl's shoulders as they headed in. 

There was no mistaking the resemblance, seeing their faces this close together. Anthony heard the older woman asked Leli. “did you find her?” 

Shaking her head sadly, she hugged the young girl tighter. “No just like every lead for the last 9 years, Maybe but not sure.” Kissing the top of the girls head as she hugged her tighter into her side. “We will find her. I won't stop until both my girls are home safe.”

Anthony slipped back to his camp, he sat there, lost in this new information, so many questions, so many things he needed, wanted answers to. 

Inquiring in the village he found a cottage that was abandoned, for the right amount of gold it suddenly became available to him and his men. Settling in the cottage it was on the hill overlooking the valley, close enough to where Liliana was or had visited that he could keep an eye out. 

Tony waited until He saw her leave before he took Piper with him to “visit” their new neighbors.

The three of them walking along the road, Bear took off running and barking at the little girl that had been with Leliana.

Putting on his best-winning smile he waved at the old woman, calling out to her. “I'm sorry, my daughter's dog just loves people. Hi, I'm Tony, this is my daughter Piper. We are staying at the cottage up the hill, and wanted to come to introduce ourselves.”

Piper looked at him weirdly but didn't question. The older woman smiled, her Orleasan accent was thick. “My name is Celeste, this is my granddaughter Emmaleigh, welcome to the area, are you staying in the old Greyheart place for long?” 

Tony smiled shrugging, “We shall see.” 

He watched as Piper and Emma talked, both the girls petting Bear who was in his glory.

Finally getting a good look at young Emmaleigh his mind screamed betrayal, she looked so much like Leliana it took his breath away. However, looking back at him were his own eyes, her hair those thick chestnut curls, that was all him. There was no doubt in his mind, that this young girl was theirs, Maker Damn you, Kitten.

Tony visited with Celeste for the afternoon, the girls were dancing and shrinking, Emma was bigger than Piper but he wondered how much of that was neglect, the girls appeared to be about the same age. Making casual conversation, he learned that Emma was 10 years old, her father died before she was born and her mother traveled a lot to find work to support them.

He overheard the girls talking about their parents, he was sure Piper would brand him a liar on accident, to her credit she spun a good tale. “My mom died when I was born too, it's just me, my dad and Bear. Hey maybe my dad could marry your mom, then we would be sisters and have both parents.” 

Emma giggled shaking her head as she petted Bear. “My momma says that she had two great loves in her life and it would be selfish to want another, secretly I think she just misses my dad. Does your daddy tell you stories, about your mom? My momma tells me stories of her adventures with my dad every time she tucks me in, about how brave he was and handsome.” 

Emma giggled into her hand and whispered. “She said he was a good kisser too.” 

Both the girls broke into a fit of ewwws and giggles at that thought. Anthony couldn't help but smile, thinking to himself, “from the mouth of babes… ready or not Kitten, here I come.”

Anthony slipped into the rookery, it had taken every trick he knew as a rogue, and he still wasn't 100% sure that he hadn't been spotted, and she wouldn't just kill him when he landed on the stone floor. 

The one beauty of a place like Skyhold, people were coming and going all the time. Getting through the gates was simple, even getting into the main hall wasn't overly hard. Walk-in like you're supposed to be there. 

Infiltrating the Spymasters bedchamber, that took fucking talent. Landing softly in a crouch on the floor, he paused and waited for anything. When nothing happened, he slowly stood to survey the room, smiling at the scattered personal items she kept. 

Anthony spotted something that made him hope, the fact that she had it, and it was here where she spent most of her time screamed volumes to him. 

Reaching out, he picked up the pearl comb he had given her on their wedding day. She had kept it, smiling as he brought it to his lips remembering that day. She had looked amazing, his gift proudly on display. That night, he pulled it from the copper locks and watched as her hair tumbled down around her naked shoulders.

Other thoughts crept in with poison-tipped edges, her abandoning him, taking their child in her belly. Letting him think their daughter was dead. 

Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room he waited, she would have to be all the way in her room before she would notice him. Tonight she wouldn't run, tonight he wanted some answers. 

His hand covered her mouth, even though he knew she wouldn't scream, not wanting to scare her too badly, he spoke in her ear. “We, need to talk Kitten.” 

Releasing her, they both spun away from the other, he had her moving further into the room so he was between her and the door. If she bolted he could stop her, he wouldn't hurt her, he just wanted answers.

Easing back, he nodded to the chairs by the hearth. “Just talking, I need to talk to you.”

Her eyes narrowed but she nodded, sheathing her daggers. “Alright, but unarm yourself first.”

He looked at her for a moment, then sighed and started unsheathing daggers and knives. When he said he was done, she walked over to him pressing herself against him as she ran her hands over his hips, removing 3 more.

Laughing bitterly, she nodded at him. “I should have expected this, I don't know, maybe part of me kind of hoped you would show up. Although I'm sure I know exactly what you are going to say and now that you know how to contact me it will be easy. So where is it? What do I need to sign?” 

Shaking his head Tony was confused. “Sign? Why do you think I'm here Kitten?” 

Liliana stepped up against him, her hands running over his arms and leather-covered chest. Licking her lips, ogling him as she spoke, her voice dripped with honey. “To end our marriage, to say hey Kitten, it's been fun, It's been real…” 

Her voice wavered as his hand pulled her hard against him, and he kissed her neck. 

Need threaded through his voice. “Now why would I do that? When the only woman I want, is right here in my arms.”

Her lips crashed into his, both of them stripping the other of their clothing. Leli shook her head laughing, “really?” When 2 throwing knives fell on the floor. 

Shrugging, Tony gave her the grin that had won her heart the first time. “What can I say, I'm prepared, and it wouldn't be the first or even the second time you stabbed me.” 

Picking her up, Liliana wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to her bed. Anthony's hands ghosted over her flesh, wincing at new scars, well new to him. When his finger slipped between her smooth lips he bit her shoulder, she was slick and he could smell her need. 

Kissing her lips, whispers of love and need bubbling from both their lips, fingers guided over-familiar flesh both memorizing every inch of each others body, just in case there wasn't another time. Moving between her thighs, Anthony rubbed his cock against her. He slowly watched her face as he pressed in, sheathing himself in her. 

He couldn't hold back, crying out to the maker, she felt amazing, everything felt amazing. Slowly he moved inside her, watching her face, touching her, whispering things he had begged the Maker for a chance to say again to her. For a second time, Anthony knew he would forgive her everything, if she only asked, how could he have thought he didn't love her anymore.

Holding onto her hips he pulled her hard against him, thrusting inside her. Feeling her move with him, cling to him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he took her over and over. “Fuck Kitten, I have missed you.”

Her back arched, and she ground against him, his hand ran down the middle of her chest flashes of the last time they had lain together in his head. He could see the silver scars on her taut belly, left behind from carrying their child. Leaning back on his knees, he pulled her onto his hips and rocked into her, moving, grinding against her warm flesh. 

He wanted to hear it, he needed her to lose control in his arms, she was always master of her emotions, except with him. When he played her body right, he could get her to just feel. Nipping at her chin as he moved inside her, she shifted so her body was higher than his, cupping his face in her hands she ravaged his lips, her tongue thrusting into his mouth in rhythm with his cock inside her. 

Placing his hand in the middle of her chest, he bent her backward and held onto her hips the rapid thrusting and position made his cock curve deliciously inside her tight walls. He could feel the flutters, slipping his hand down her body, he softly caressed her slick gem feeling it swell under his rough fingertip. 

He knew, he knew she was close, her body betraying her, crushing her to him, Anthony thrust hard and fast, the scream that tore from her throat was like lighting to his spine, his voice soon joining hers. 

He never meant to say it, but as his body filled her with his seed it came out. “I love you, Kitten.” 

She didn't return the words, but she didn't shy away either, her body wrapped around his, her head on his shoulder, both of them panting, bodies still joined he could feel their juices coating her thighs. 

He had a momentary thought of the potential consequences of their actions, pushing that thought aside, he held her panting, caressing her back.

Slowly he slipped out of her, and eased her back down onto the bed refusing to relinquish his hold on her, she was draped over his chest. Gentle caresses and soft whispers of affection, he moved over top of her and slowly made love to his wife. 

Opening his eyes, the sun was filtering into the room, they had made love for hours only to wake up and do it again, his hand possessively on her naked hip. Tony blinked and looked over at her, Liliana had her chin resting on her hand on his chest and was watching him sleep. His voice thick from sleep. “Well, that's disconcerting, falling asleep so hard with a deadly rogue in my arms.”

Kissing his chest and tugging on his nipple, that she had pierced long ago, Leliana grinned. “How is it, you got sexier, and I just got older?” 

Laughing he pulled her over top of him and thrust into her, making them both groan. His voice thick with need. “Fishing for compliments doesn't become you kitten. You are and have always been beautiful, sexy and fucking amazing. Age has only made you better. Sweet Maker, you feel incredible.”

People had been coming to her door over and over, they had heard the knocks. Tony took great pleasure in making her shout out to the Maker whenever he knew they had an audience. Liliana was sure, all of Skyhold knew that she was, at this moment getting right and properly fucked.

By mid-afternoon, she knew she had to make an appearance, she could hear a runner standing outside her door waiting. Tony watched her get dressed. Reluctantly, snatching her hand he kissed her once more. “I will be in touch.” 

Her hands pressed to her lips, she watched as he leaped out the window. Her hand was on the door, opening it when she realized, she had no idea why he came. Looking back over her shoulder she couldn’t hide the smile thinking to herself. “That just means, he will be back.”

The runner's face was beet red when she opened the door, the smell of hours of sex and other things permeated the space. She could see the young man shifting on his feet trying to see around her. Purposefully moving to give the kid full view of her bedchamber, she smirked when his brow knitted. Drawing him out of his attempted inspection of her quarters when she asked. “Looking for something?” 

The kid stammered, “nooo, it's just. Well, you never stay in bed this long, so....” 

Winking at him, she handed back the reports signed, “Oh, some days, a girl just needs her beauty sleep.”


End file.
